Units Information
General In the game units are divided in 6 types. *Body in Green (Tank) *Speed in Blue (Fast attack units with control) *Power in Orange (Pure dps) *Technique in Grey (Dps with control) *Heart in Pink (Buffer) *Knowledge in Purple (Debuffer) There is also an elemental chart. Fire is strong against Light, Light against Darkness, Darkness against Wood, Wood against Water and Water against Fire. Stats An unit has several stats, and some which are hidden or not only on this character information. The stats are as followed: Rarity Rarity goes from 1 Star to a maximum of 6 Stars. Level Unit level depends on the rarity of the unit but the game allows you to promote the unit and increase the maximum of level of the unit. A unit gains 5 levels every upgrade to a max of 3 upgrades and loyalty point increase as follow: *First upgrade 50 → 100 loyalty points. *Second upgrade 100 → 300 loyalty points. *Third upgrade 300 → 500 loyalty points. Ex Skills Ex Skills are passive skills that takes effect for the whole stage, there are 3 major Ex skill categories: *Ex skills that affect a Attributes family units (Fire, Wood, Water....) ally or enemy *Ex skills that affect the Type family units (Power, Body, Heart....) ally *Ex skills that self boost the unit To unlock Ex skills you need to gather copy of the same unit with the same rarity, the amount of copy needed to unlock the Ex skills is based on the rarity: Units below 4-stars have no Ex Skills. Example of an Ex skill from 6-star Rimuru Tempest. There is a tips to see if your units have unlocked Ex Skill. As you can see on Gazelle Dwargon, I have unlocked his Ex Skill, to know if you have unlock the Ex Skill without going to the Skills page you only need to open the stats info of your units and you will see a little flower at the bottom right of the unit card, this flower will fill itself each time a Ex skill is unlocked. Special Moves & Passive actions Special moves are the actions you can use when you're in combat, it is the skill you can activate or auto activate while the auto-battle mode is on. Those skills can have different effects according to the unit's type, it can be a buff or debuff, attack or self boost. Passive actions are skill which we don't have control over but can be leveled-up in the skills menu, also the unit can unlock new passive actions slot upon leveling-up. In this slot you can learn new skills by consuming fruits. Skills which can be obtained by earned copy of the same units, after you got skill fruit click on the empty slot and then choose the skill you want him to learn. It can be Buff skill fruit, Debuff attack skill fruit, Atk skill fruit and Self-Buff skill fruit as know so far. The skill fruit obtained from the copy contain the passive skill (Green) from the unit. Loyalty Loyalty is a system which allows you to earn rewards when you play for a long time with a unit, loyalty also allow you to unlock new buildings for your city. To gather loyalty points you need to play with your unit and in your city you need to gather loyalty points by clicking on the heart upon the head of your unit. As you can see on this Ranga 3 stars when he will reach 50/50 points he will unlock the new building. Also when your unit reach 100/100 loyalty your Special Skill will level up. Its also occur at 300/300 and 500/500.